universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Ryu
Entrance Dark Power Evil Ryu comes from the sky and lands with a Misogi, Evil Ryu then says "Violence is who I am!". Special Attacks Netrual B - Gou Hadouken Evil Ryu fires a purple Hadouken. This move is a clone of his original counterpart, but faster and does 2-hits with less knockback and less ending lag. In the air, the Hadouken is fired down at an angle. The EX version hits thrice with more damage, but still purple. If the EX version is used in the air, two separate Hadoukens are fired. #Rakuyo Hadouken - Evil Ryu fires an upward hadouken, then homes diagonally downwards. Great for anti-air, but is slower. The EX version deals more hits. #Shakunetsu Hadouken - Evil Ryu peforms a charge pose, then fires a flaming hadouken. It is very strong, but has start-up lag. The EX version deals more damage. Side B - Ashura Senku Evil Ryu widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport, but he can only move forwards. By holding the Button, Evil Ryu can follow up with Rakan Dantojin, where he swipes his palm horizontally to his opponent in a slashing motion before he comes to a stop. The move can also be in the front, though this leaves him more open to be attacked first. #Shura Rengoku - Glides slower, but peforms a swipe fist of purple energy, dealing more damage. #Ashuro Sengoku - Glides further and much faster, but the swipe becomes green and is weaker. Up B - GoShoryuken Evil Ryu does a rising uppercut that is useful for hitting airborne attackers and punishing close foes. It has good horizontal range, but lots of power. It deals 2 hits for up to 14%. The EX version has 3 hits, dealing up to 15%, and has lots of invincibility during start-up. #Triple Shoryuken - Peforms a weak shoryuken, however, it can be follow up into another one, then a last one for more vertical recovery. The EX version deals 2 hits for all three. #Kongou Shoryuken - Peforms a Goshoryuken with less vertical, but has lots of power and horizontal movement. The EX version has him cancelling into what appears to be a weaker version of Kongou Kokuretsuzan. Down B - Focus Attack A chargeable punch that stuns the opponent when used as a counter or when charged at least 3/4 to maximum. While Evil Ryu's charging, he has Super Armor. The charging animation can also be interrupted by a crouch. The difference of this move is that, the Focus Attack is much slower than his original counterpart, but much stronger and stuns longer, but with a little bit of lag. #EX Focus Attack - A special attack can be canceled into EX Focus. #Red Focus Attack: Can absorb any attacks and gains infinite Super Armor. Final Smash 1 - Shun Goku Satsu Evil Ryu glides towards the opponent with Ashura Senku and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the opponent is relentlessly beaten by brutal attacks, as showcased by a series of flashes. The move does 60% damage with a powerful knockback and can be used as a KO finish move. Final Smash 2 - Messatsu-Goshoryu Evil Ryu begins the combo with three multi-hitting Shoryukens. If the first two Shoryukens hit, an animation plays after the third Shoryuken in which Evil Ryu punches the opponent further into the air with the background blacking out and the opponent being struck with several violet hitsparks, similar in appearance to the flashes seen during Raging Demon. While yelling "Death's embrace awaits!", he then gathers the darkness in his hand as swirling energy before using his ki-infused fist to drive the opponent's face into the ground (Similar to Misogi). The Final Smash deals up to 60% damage with strong vertical knockback. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Screams into the sky. Sd: Peforms a similar pose of a Focus Attack. Dn: Peforms a similar charging pose of Akuma. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Peforms a charging pose similar to Akuma. Victory 2: Turns back as he shows the Kanji on his back. Victory 3: Screams in pain as he turns back Ryu and crumples. Lose/Clap: Claps to the winner. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Evil Ryu (殺意の波動に目覚めたリュウ Satsui no Hadō ni Mezameta Ryū?, "Ryu with the Surge of Murderous Intent Awakened"), abbreviated Satsui Ryu (殺意リュウ Satsui Ryū?) in Street Fighter Zero 3 and in the Street Fighter IV series, or Dark Ryu in the UDON comics, is a playable character in various Street Fighter games beginning with Street Fighter Alpha 2. He was originally introduced in the 1996 Street Fighter Zero manga series authored by Masaomi Nakahira, and later adapted into the Street Fighter games by Capcom. Evil Ryu is a evil version of Ryu that has submitted to the desire to kill, the "Satsui no Hado" ("Surge of the Killing Intent"). Ryu constantly struggles against this urge, as he always wants to win, no matter the cost. The drive to win can cause him to become even more violent, resulting in this transformation into Evil Ryu. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Evil Ryu delivers three quick punches. It has slightly above-average range and power for a Jab. Deals up to 10%. *Dash Attack - Evil Ryu performs a powerful lunging punch move that deals good horizontal knockback but has long ending lag. 10% Tilts *Side - A strong long-ranged punch move that deals 11% damage. *Up - A spin heel kick that hits high in front of Evil Ryu. It has solid range overall and is best suited for hitting enemies out of the air. 10%. *Down - Evil Ryu does a quick crouching kick with good range that his enemies diagonally upwards. 8%. Smashes *Side - Joudan Sokutogeri: Evil Ryu doing a simple. yet strong, forward-stepping side kick. This is a powerful KO move that has good range. 17%-13%. *Up - Ryusokyaku: Evil Ryu lifts his leg high up and then brings it, crashing down in an arcing motion. It's a bit on the slow side, but it has powerful KO power. 24%. *Down - Kongou Kokuretsuzan: Evil Ryu puts his hand up and charges it with energy, violently slamming his fist on the floor; the resulting explosion of pure energy first takes the form of a lightning bolt, and then emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy that rises from the ground as a geyser formation. The move deals 20% damage with strong vertical knockback, and stronger KO Power. Aerials *N-Air - Evil Ryu performs a flying side kick. It gives him a lot of range, decent speed, and decent knockback as well. It's faster than but slightly weaker than normal Ryu's Nair. This is Evil Ryu's go-to edge guard. 9%-5%. *F-Air - A quick forwards punch. It's a good edge guard as well. 11% *B-Air - A backwards spin kick. This move is very fast to startup and recover and has deceptively high knockback (for its appearance) 11%. *U-Air - An uppercut move that hits twice and is very similar to Ryu's Up Aerial. It's quite good for juggling but hits foes reliably only when they're above Evil Ryu. It also may be canceled into a Special Move from the first hit. 11%. *D-Air - Misogi: Evil Ryu charges down into the ground with a devastating strike, creating a huge explosion. The move is much faster than his previous down air, but with some start-up lag. The punch does 14% damage, and the explosion deals 12% damage with strong horizontal knockback. Grabs, Throws *Grab - Grab with both hands. *Pummel - Pummels the opponent in the stomach with his left arm while holding. *Forward- Evil Ryu does a kick throw forwards. 8%. *Backward- A backwards rolling throw that travels a fair distance along the ground before throwing the enemy with moderately high power. 9%. *Up- Evil Ryu uppercuts his foe into the air. Launches enemies slightly to the side and upwards. 9%. *Down- Evil Ryu slams his foe into the ground in front of him, sending his foe diagonally upwards. It can be comboed into some moves. 9%. Others *Ledge attack: Evil Ryu doing a sweep kick. *100% ledge attack: Same as his ledge attack, but faster and less stronger. *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The trademark Kanji Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Evil Ryu's hair, headband, and red eyes. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Evil Ryu is the third Street Fighter character to be appeared in Lawl. Category:Playable Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Male Category:Brown Category:Black Category:Red Category:Human Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Super Lawl Category:Former Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros Crusade Category:Villains Category:Japanese Category:Mugen Category:DLC Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Alternate Form Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Echo Fighters